rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alignment
right|The alignment setting interface from v4 of Tales.|200x200pxThroughout the games, the player character will encounter situations that will challenge his moral standing and how he reacts to situations. These, in turn, affect his Alignment. Alignment plays a significant role on how characters react to your party, their willingness to join your cause and how certain story events and side quests play out. Overview Rakenzarn Tales At certain points in the game, Kyuu will be asked to make a decision, give his opinion or make a declaration on behalf of the brigade. While these mostly occur at plot points, they can also be triggered in conversations with NPCs or during boss battles. What he says or does will move his Alignment towards one setting or another, with Lawful at the right end and Chaotic at the left. Neutral sits between them. For example, if playing as Lawful, making Chaotic decisions will move the alignment towards Neutral first before moving into Chaotic territory. The most notable factor Alignment has is that it determines who will join the party. Some characters will only join if you're at a particular Alignment. Once they do join, they join permanently, so you can transition your Alignment without fear of losing them. Rakenzarn: Frontier Story Alignment in Rakenzarn: Frontier Story functions much like Tales. However, Makoto cannot be neutrally aligned; only Lawful or Chaotic. Each decision increases his Alignment of choice by a certain number of points and decreases the opposite Alignment by a smaller amount. Types Alignment comes in three classifications: Lawful, Neutral and Chaotic. Lawful: "The Paragon" Playing as a Lawful character, Kyuu is seen as courageous and heroic. He respects and obeys the laws and rules of the land to do what is right. A Lawful alignment is the closest to a "pure good" path. Organizations such as the Knights and official guilds will have Kyuu's full trust and respect. Naturally, this puts him at odds with criminal organizations and unofficial guilds. Playing this route also gives you a respectable number of party members, as most of them fall close to this category. Lawful Exclusive Party Members * Applejack Neutral As a Neutral alignment, Kyuu is a bit shyer, but has confidence in himself. He has great leadership capacity and knows what is right and wrong. He will align with anyone to do good and turn against those who would do wrong. Playing Neutral is the hardest alignment of the three, as it is more about balancing Lawful and Chaotic options than it is picking Neutral ones. Also, the brigade will have the respect of all sides, but not their full trust, making working them a bit dicey. This alignment does hold the advantage of allowing the largest number of available party members, as Kyuu's ability to work with anyone for a common goal allows him to win over people of all sides. Neutral Exclusive Party Members * Yuri Lowell Chaotic: "The Wild Card" Playing Chaotically turns Kyuu into a sarcastic, fearless and short-tempered hero, as well as a bit of a pervert. He still does what is right, but he has little regard for the law or whose toes he steps on along the way. The Chaotic alignment is essentially the "evil" path. This route has a focus on biting dialogue and solutions made in the heat of the moment tend to be more vicious, making Kyuu appear very violent to others. Organizations like the Knights and official guilds will barely tolerate the brigade, while more shady types will take to him. Also, this route has the fewest party members available, as Kyuu's nature will be off-putting to the heroes who would normally accompany you. Gallery Alignment.png|The Alignment meter from Tales used for versions 1 through 3. From left to right are the icons for Chaotic, Neutral and Lawful. Rfsalignment.png|The screen signifying a decision will alter Alignment in Frontier Story. Which Alignment are you? Lawful Neutral Chaotic Category:Feature